La Magia está en Creer
by Novelle de Telleyrand
Summary: Ella creía que todo estaba perdido. El solo quería que ella estuviera bien. Tal vez el engreído Kenshin Himura le enseñara a una arruinada Kaoru que no todo estaba tan mal, y que era ella, la que no quería ver que todo era perfecto...


**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOMO PRESTADO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Para Kaoru Kamiya, una frustrada estudiante de Educación, el convertirse en madre soltera destruía su vida. Tal vez el engreído de Kenshin Himura hiciera algo más que presumir en su cara todos los logros de su exitosa vida, y le mostrara que no todo era tan malo como ella creía.**

**LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN CREER**

**Novelle de Telleyrand**

-Buenos Tardes. –Saludó Kaoru desde detrás del mostrador al cliente número cien mil de ese día. La voz del altoparlante resonó en todo el lugar, anunciando las ofertas de último momento.

-Buenas Tardes. –Le respondió la vieja regordeta sin mirarla. Vigiló cada una de las cosas que marcaba Kaoru para revisar que nada fuese cobrado de más.

-¿Cliente Premium? –Acertó.

-Si. –Reprodujo la mujer de más de cincuenta años, con su abrigo de terciopelo y su gorro ostentoso. Los lentes de cristal reflejaron el cansino rostro de la cajera.

-Número, por favor… -Indagó Kaoru, siguiendo el protocolo.

-17.568.298.352-5 –Soltó, el collar con una piedra valiosa se escapó por entremedio de sus pechos y salió a la blanca luz del supermercado.

Kaoru movió sus dedos ágilmente por sobre el teclado, al ritmo de la áspera voz de la señora. Pasó cada artículo y escuchó todos los pitidos de la máquina validadora hasta que se acabaron. Dio la suma del total de la venta a la amargada mujer. Esta observó despectiva todas las bolsas que el muchacho del empaque estaba echando en un carro y murmuro algo sobre lo difícil que era vivir en esos días.

Sacó la chequera de un bolso, un lápiz a juego con su natural cabello rubio atado en un peinado de peluquería, y escribió la suma.

-Gracias por comprar en nuestras sucursales. –Artículo sin ganas la cajera de la caja 23 cuando la noble de sociedad se marchó, seguida por su nana explotada, sin darle la despedida a ella ni la propina al chico de las bolsas.

"Otra de esas viejas ricas" Murmuró. Creían tenerlo todo y miraban a los empleados de alrededor por el rabillo del ojo. Tomó la barra y la levantó para que la cinta avanzara con los nuevos productos, que anunciaban un nuevo visitante.

-Buenas Tardes. –Dijo resignándose a su oscura vida en esa silla.

-Buenas Tardes, señorita… -Le respondió el anciano del otro lado de la pantalla de los precios.

Kaoru no se esforzó por ser cortes, él era un trabajador como ella, de su clase… no iba a ir a quejarse con el supervisor por un mal trato.

-¿Cuenta Premium? –Parafraseó dispuesta a digitar.

El abuelo rió. –No… No manejo esas cosas. –Kaoru pasó el pan, la mantequilla, la leche y dos yogures. Hizo los descuentos correspondientes que solo hacía a la gente que se dignaba a saludarla de buena manera y le dijo la suma a cancelar. El hombre sacó su vieja billetera de cuero y le entregó dos billetes y dos monedas.

-Kao… ¿Tienes dos de cinco mil por uno de diez? –Megumi Ogata, su compañera de trabajo y amiga trabajaba en la caja de al lado desde hacía dos años.

Abrió el cajón asegurado y sacó dos billetes rojos, se extendió en la silla y se los tendió. El cliente de Kaoru los tomó de sus manos y se los acercó a Megumi.

-Muchas Gracias. –Sonrió Meg desde el otro lado. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo y para todos, aunque a veces fuese falsa. Definitivamente era optimista.

-De nada. –El señor se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –Se asomó un pequeño por entre las ropas del hombre.

-Espera que la señorita me entregue el cambio… no seas apresurado. –Lo regañó sin enojarse de verdad. Era un alivio cuando no le tocaba un personaje gruñendo y repitiendo "_apresúrese."_

-¿Dona parte de su vuelto a la Fundación GN? –Levantó su azulada vista hasta los ojos rasgados del cliente.

-Hasta que sea un número cerrado. –Kaoru terminó la cuenta e imprimió la boleta. Yahiko, de empaque había embolsado todo hacía rato. El abuelo se marchó, dándole la última moneda del cambio como propina al chico, que la guardó en su pantalón como tesoro. Kaoru le tendió más bolsas.

-Adios, señorita Kaoru. –Se despidió el viejo, mirando la placa en su uniforme formal. Observó su uniforme con melancolía.

-Adiós, Kaoru. –Repitió el niño.

–Gracias por preferirnos… -Declaró ella con una sonrisa alicaída.

-Anímate Kaoru, este turno ya va a terminar. –Cotorreó el adolescente desde el final de la caja, recibiendo todo. Kaoru no le contestó, el entendía que estaba lo suficientemente cansada para no tener ánimo de hablar y gastar energías de más. Volteó la vista al frente. Se volvió hacia la fila.

-Buenas tardes… -Largó sin saber ya lo que decía. El ejecutivo no le respondió. Estaba atendiendo su celular. -¿Cliente Premium?

El creído de al frente le hizo una seña diciéndole que no, Kaoru comenzó a pasar los productos por el validador. Escuchó nuevamente el timbre de cada objeto. Buscó el código perdido de cada botella. El ejecutivo iba a estar de fiesta… ¡Qué suerte! Se burló irónicamente.

Pasó una botella de ron y cerró la cuenta. Expuso la suma. -El hombre guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del saco y sacó una billetera cara, buscó y extrajo un billete grande.

-¿Dona parte del cambio a la Fundación…?

-Ahora no, termina ya… debo irme rápido a casa. –Kaoru, interrumpida y humillantemente crispada quiso pegar el grito en el cielo. ¡Ella también debía estar en casa pronto! ¡Ella también quería terminar rápido! ¡Ella también quería pasarlo bien con sus conocidos, tener un celular, y comprar porquerías en el supermercado, las cuales no podía llevar ni con el descuento por trabajar allí! ¡Ella también tenía una vida, maldita sea! ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en tratarla como un estúpido estropajo? ¿Qué se creía la gente que era? ¡Trabajar en un supermercado no era tan denigrante, por Dios! ¡Era un trabajo como cualquier otro, honrado, sacrificado…!

-¿Dona parte de su vuelto? –Repitió imponiéndose. El hombre, más bien joven, detuvo su mirada en ella, la examinó cuidadosamente. ¡Solo eso le faltaba! Ahora el desconocido encontraba una atracción turística más entretenida que la fiesta de su tonta casa.

-No. –La retó. Kaoru esperó el comprobante y le tendió su vuelto. El joven encerró la mano de Kaoru, le dio una mirada lasciva y se marchó sin una moneda para Yahiko.

-Estúpido ricachón… -Refunfuñó el chico.

Así era… ¡Estúpido ricachón! Estaba indignada. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si el comercio había caído en un diez por ciento ese trimestre, si los impuestos habían subido otro porcentaje, si la inflación había aumentado con respecto al año anterior, o si la fruta estaba más cara que en la temporada pasada? ¡Eso no justificaba que la encopetada humanidad la tratara como escoria y no le diera dinero a Yahiko por envolver sus lujos en una bolsa para que se lo pudiesen llevar! ¡No justificaba nada! ¡El mundo estaba mal hecho! Día a día los ricos se hacían más ricos y los pobres más pobres, y la gente como ella tenía que pagar todas las consecuencias, vivir malos tratos, soportar los abusos… ¡Todo por un mísero sueldo de fin de mes que no alcanzaba ni para mantener una casa completa! ¡La vida era una fuente de humillaciones!

Ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado terminar así. Kaoru Kamiya siempre había sido brillante, y ahora… era una tonta trabajadora de un supermercado, con un ridículo uniforme y una fea placa que decía su nombre adornado por la palabra _Cajera_, que soportaba los desvaríos laborales de todo el mundo para conservar un empleo del que dependía y que odiaba con todo su corazón.

-¿Nos vamos, Kaoru? –Preguntó Megumi, vestida ya con su ropa habitual, mientras salían de los baños, después de una ardua jornada en el trabajo.

-Si… nos vamos. –Voceó desganada. Megumi la miró preocupada.

-¿Por qué no pides las vacaciones del año pasado? Ya se que han pasado solo dos meses desde que decidiste no tomártelas, pero creo que las necesitas… -Kaoru la observó muerta de cansancio.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo… -Continuó su camino. –Alguien debe poner el pan en la mesa.

-Pero Kao… Mírate, estás cansada… ojerosa, desganada, triste. –Caminó al lado de ella. –Te mereces un descanso. Kaoru se detuvo y sonrió falsamente.

-Te lo agradezco, es la mejor de las intenciones para conmigo, pero no puedo, ya sabes…

-Lo se… pero no imaginas cuánto me gustaría que descansaras, que la pasaras bien un rato, que te distrajeras. Y quién sabe… tal vez conozcas a un hombre que te quiera y puedan luchar esta guerra juntos.

Se burló. –Qué buen chiste, Meg… Escucha esto, no es por quitarte la emoción por tu relación con Sano que va viento en popa, pero tarde o temprano te va a decepcionar. Está hecho, todos los hombres son unos canallas.

-Ahí estás de nuevo. –Suspiró su la pelinegra aburrida de oír lo mismo de los labios de su amiga. –Por lo menos olvidaste mencionar la parte de _juegan con tus sentimientos y se burlan de ti y de tu enamoramiento de colegiala inmadura. –_La imitó.

Kaoru evidenció su descontento. –Te vas a acordar de mi…

-Anda, camina. Eres una mujer joven pero muy pesimista. Tú te acordarás de mi, ya lo verás… Y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde.

El segundo trabajo de Kaoru lo había conseguido ella, precisamente, y era solo para urgencias, sin embargo, cuando el costo de la vida comenzó a irse en picada, pero para arriba, fue imposible dejarlo, y tuvo que integrarlo a su rutina de lunes a lunes.

El dueño era un hombre noble que se había instalado hacía más de diez años con un negocio que prometía. El bar era un centro de reuniones para gente de todas las edades, sobretodo si había un partido de fútbol o un festival por cable. Se vendían todo tipo de licores, y se pagaba generosamente a todos los empleados, que, a pesar de que eran solo Kaoru atendiendo las mesas, Megumi en la caja, un cuidador/matón novio de ella, y dos bármanes, funcionaba formidablemente.

A las siete de la tarde era su hora de llegada, y laboraba hasta las once de la noche, cobraba su salario, que servía para moverse por la ciudad el día siguiente y los detalles de cada jornada. Luego se marchaba a una vida oscura y abochornada.

Las horas se le pasaban volando en el alboroto del recinto, que, aunque era pequeño, tenía mesas siempre llenas por todas partes, clientes tan apresurados como los del supermercado, u hombres perdidos a los cuales nadie llamaba y que se embriagaban hasta que debía que avisar a Sanosuke, el guardia, para que los echara en un taxi o los sacara a la fuerza.

Era una carrera sin final, desde la mesa al mesón, con la bandeja, con la cuenta, con el cambio, con las copas, los _cover_ vacíos y algo para limpiar el alboroto. Esquivando personas, atendiendo llamados, haciendo anotaciones que con la presión podían mezclarse y olvidar a su dueño para revolverse y obligar a Kaoru a tomarlas de nuevo.

En fin, una tarea agitada y desagradable, que terminaba con sus pies hechos trizas y dispuestos para dejar de funcionar en cualquier parte, sobretodo si se presentaban altercados, como un escándalo, una persona conflictiva, una riña o problemas con algún libidinoso consumidor que no solo quería tomarse el trago que le traía la mesera, si no a la mesera completa.

Realmente Kaoru no había nacido para eso. Recordaba con nostalgia sus años de vida acomodada, en una casa no lujosa, pero si algo ostentosa, con un patio lleno de flores, un perro de raza, una _nana_ para el aseo, y un estacionamiento con el carro familiar con techo para la lluvia. Una piscina en el jardín trasero y una terraza para desayunar los días de verano. Todas cosas materiales que no dejaban de meterse en su cabeza recordándole cuán bajo había caído.

Vivía en la familia feliz… Un padre, una madre, hermanas y hermanos, relaciones de sociedad. Estudios y una carrera, la vida por hacer, delante de un escritorio como jefa y no como trabajador que gana el mínimo. Días hermosos, días fáciles que terminaron por un enamoramiento ridículo, un error garrafal y un corazón entregado en bandeja y devuelto hecho pedazos.

Kaoru Kamiya no había tenido suerte en su vida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ken… ¿Llegó Kao?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no, pequeña? Yo te aviso, ya lo sabes… -Kenshin terminó de meter unas pruebas en su maletín.

-Pero Ken… Tengo sueño. -Anunció Misao, la niña de tres años que había heredado el cabello azulado de su madre, su voz de ángel caído y su mirada triste.

-Escucha, cuando mamá llegue, iré a tu habitación y la llevaré para que la veas. –La tomó en brazos y salió del estudio lleno de libros para acostarla en la cama que, desde hacía un tiempo, no le pertenecía a nadie más que a ella. Misao sonrió y le jaló el adorable cabello rojo atado en una coleta baja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Revisaba unos exámenes… -Le contó, la niña era su única compañía en esa solitaria casa que pedía a gritos un toque femenino y un aire familiar.

_-_¿Y terminaste? –Cuestionó ansiosa abrazada a el.

-Si, ya los guarde para darle la mala noticia a mis alumnos.

-¿Reprobaron todos? –La inocencia en sus murmullos de pequeña somnolienta no pasaron desapercibidos para Kenshin. Amaba a los niños, idolatraba la forma de vivir de los infantes, disfrutaba con las travesuras de sus alumnos, pero por sobretodo, adoraba a esa pequeña en particular: Misao, la más linda de todas, la que lo trataba como a un padre y lo hacía sentir menos solo y más acompañado.

Misao no era su alumna, pero asistía al jardín de niños de la escuela donde trabajaba el.

Su madre no tenía tiempo para ella, y como habían sido amigos hacía algún tiempo el se había ofrecido gentilmente a cuidar a la _hija de su vecina_ mientras ella trabajaba para dar el sustento que le correspondía como mamá. Terminaba su jornada a la misma hora que ella de lunes a viernes, pasaba a recogerla y se iban de la mano, caminando lento hasta la casa de Kenshin. Misao observaba su hogar siempre vacío y contaba todas sus aventuras del día a los oídos de Kenshin, que escuchaba como si le relatasen el _bestseller _más fabuloso del año.

Así, de un día para otro, y sin darse cuenta, se había encariñado como con ningún otro niño, se había visto obligado a estrujar sus pocas dotes culinarias para dar una alimentación más sana a la chica, sin cobrarle nada a la retraída de su excompañera, que nunca estaba para nadie, y si lo estaba, permanecía durmiendo. Nadie sabía a quién le tenía más lástima Kenshin Himura, si a la madre o a la hija, lo que importaba, realmente, era que por esa chiquilla daba el cielo y la tierra, había puesto más cuidado en su modo de vida, había apartado los objetos peligrosos del alcance de la mano traviesa, había comprado una colección de cuentos de hadas y _casettes_ con historias fantásticas de dragones y princesas que hacían que Misao alucinara, dejara de esperar a su madre y se durmiera, para seguir añorándola en sueños.

Así llevaba desde que ella había salido de la _salacuna,_ y su _amiga_ nunca había dado muestras del mayor interés por cuidar de su error. Vivía la vida de fantasía, trabajando duro para no mirar la realidad. Explotándose para nutrir a su hija de desamor, de desunión, de una familia inexistente.

Había tardado meses en convencer a Misao de que el no era su padre, pero ella insistía en llamarlo _papá_, y el cada vez tenía menos ganas de aclarar todo. Había visto cada uno de sus logros, la había observado con una sonrisa aprender a caminar, y la había sujetado por primera vez, dándole la mano para que se levantase en sus caídas, hablándole hasta tarde para que ella repitiera y pudieran charlar, adecuando su vida para ella… olvidándose de la música hasta tarde, las películas violentas o de contenido sexual, organizando las comidas, las salidas, los horarios, las visitas.

-Me voy a dormir… -Murmuró tapándose la cara con la sábana.

-¿No vas a escuchar la historia? –Quiso saber desde la estantería, estudiando su semblante decepcionado

-Hoy no… mañana. –Asomó sus ojitos suplicantes.

-Está bien… -Apagó la luz y se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación.

Kenshin Himura era un padre para Misao. Y la madre no pensaba llegar esa noche, y tal vez tampoco la siguiente ni la siguiente. Tal vez algún día se olvidaría de ir a recogerla para siempre. Suspiró con pesar. ¿Qué haría con Misao? Era tan pequeña y solitaria… Era tan inocente… ¿Qué sabía ella de los errores de la madre?

-¿Ken…? -Se aventuró, presintiendo que el aún estaba ahí.

-Hmm. –Emitió desde la puerta, anunciando que, efectivamente, no se había ido.

-No te olvides de despertarme cuando venga mamá.

Keshin se sintió morir. Si no la despertaba era por que ella no llegaba, no por que no deseaba que ambas estuvieran más tiempo juntas.

-No lo haré. –Deseó escapar.

-Por favor, Ken… -Insistió la muchachita, con el último aliento de ese día, para rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Pobre Misao…_ Suspiró. Aún esperaba que llegara y la recogiese despierta, cuando ella solía regresar de madrugada y la cargaba hasta su casa durmiendo, para ir a dejarla en la mañana temprano nuevamente e irse a trabajar, y eso, los días en los cuales aparecía.

-Pobre Misao… -Repitió. Cerrando la habitación tras de si, para arreglar sus últimas cosas y esperar… esperar a la mujer que antes había sido la mejor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Kaoru… ¿Vas? –Insistió Sanosuke desde el auto en donde se habían subido el, su novia y uno de los barman.

-Estoy cansada y… -Se excusó.

-Vamos Kaoru… se te borrará la cara de hastío, solos queremos pasarla bien un rato. –Gritó Megumi desde adentro de la camioneta roja de su pareja.

-La vida es una sola, Kaoru, hay que disfrutarla… -La respaldó Sanosuke con su aire de despreocupación máxima.

Kaoru se debatió mentalmente. Tomó la mano del chico y se metió con todos.

¿Para qué regresar tan pronto? ¿Para qué fingir que todo estaba bien…? ¿Para convencer al mundo de que era completamente feliz con lo que la esperaba en casa? ¿Para cuidar de una niña que nunca debía haber venido al mundo? ¿Para arrastrar con los problemas de una pequeña que la tenía trabajando todos los malditos días de la semana como una verdadera esclava? ¡Necesitaba su tiempo! Tenía que pasarlo bien, hacer lo que le gustaba, vivir la vida que le había sido arrebatada de entre las manos.

¿Para qué volver a casa? ¿Para ser la madre? ¿Para cambiar pañales? ¿Para sentir lo atada que estaba con esa hija que nunca nadie deseó? No quería regresar nunca. No quería entrar por la puerta de ese engreído y ver la mirada anhelante de ella… ¿Qué haría…la abrazaría y le diría: _Oh, pequeña… ¿Te portaste bien con Ken?_ Apenas si la conocía. No estaba preparada para ser madre. ¡Nunca lo había estado! ¡Nunca lo había deseado! ¡Nunca lo había planeado! ¡Nunca había imaginado que su vida acabaría de ese modo!

Sola, sin nadie, sin familia… sin jardín con animales, sin hermanos ni padres, sin piscina, sin carrera, sin títulos, sin casa… sin un hogar, con una maleta en una mano y un _test_ de embarazo en la otra, una vida por detrás y nada por delante.

Dejar la universidad había sido duro. Tenía vocación… amaba los niños, pero imaginar a uno propio ni hablar. Educación general Básica en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio era todo un logro, la ponía en la cima de los muchachos de su edad, un orgullo para sus padres y para la sociedad. Envidiada, elogiada… Kaoru kamiya, del Dojo Kamiya era magnífica.

Era la mejor hasta que se enamoró del sujeto perfecto. Del más apuesto, del aprendiz más talentoso de su padre, del hombre más caballero y con más futuro. Su novio, su primer gran amor… Enishi Yukishiro. El que le enseñó a amar, el que la conquistó con su simpatía y su virilidad, con sus conocimientos anecdóticos y sus valores férreos. El que le había mostrado el cielo y había pedido toda la confianza para ello. El que la había tocado por primera vez y había puesto su semilla en lo más profundo de su corazón… y de su vientre.

El que la dejó cuando todo el mundo de fantasía se vino abajo, el que escapó antes de que los escombros de su felicidad la enterraran debajo de los valores de su familia, de su perfección social, de sus logros académicos. El que la había dejado con un vientre por crecer, una cachetada de su padre y un certificado de congelamiento de estudios universitarios.

El que le había prometido y no había cumplido nada. Bien, ahora todo había pasado ya, y había sobrevivido, ahora le tocaba a ella la oportunidad… ya que no había disfrutado de ningún logro por los cuales había luchado la vida entera, no había terminado sus estudios y no tenia su familia, era su turno de disfrutar. Misao ya le había arrebatado suficiente.

Si regresaba debía ver al creído de Kenshin Himura, el flamante Profesor de Educación Básica y ex compañero de Universidad, el que lucía su bello diploma en la entrada de la casa para que ella lo viese todos los días al entrar de puro gusto, el que todos los niños buscaban para jugar con el. El que tenía dinero hasta por los codos con la herencia de su amada familia que nunca lo olvidó. ¡El hombre al cual todo en su maldita vida le había resultado como quería!

-Kaoru… ¿Bailamos? –Preguntó un amigo, el cual solía rondarla cada vez que asistía a esa discoteca.

-Claro… -Se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta, dejando ver un escote pronunciado que hizo que los ojos del hombre, del cual ni el nombre recordaba, relampaguearan. El le tendió la mano, y junto a la música electrónica que sonaba en el local nocturno fueron hasta la rústica pista de baile.

Megumi sonrió. Esa chica necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma. Trabajaba duro todos los días de la semana en el bar y seis días en el supermercado. Su vida era decepcionante, pero la niña rica ya había aprendido a relacionarse en el bajo mundo.

Descargaba sus penas como todo necesitado simple y silvestre. Bebía, tenía hombres, intentaba con algunos, salía con otros, fumaba… De todos modos, así era la vida, había que gozarla libre y sin ataduras, si no, se vivía reprimida y amarga. La juventud en ese barrio se aprovechaba.

Kaoru se posesionó de la pista, y completamente fuera de si, rebalsada en la euforia exquisita del olvido, deslumbró a todos con sus movimientos, con su ritmo desesperado e interminable, sus giros, sus pasos, su danza vacía. El hombre le tendió una copa, que aceptó sin escrúpulo alguno, rieron, charlaron, hablaron de cosas íntimas, más íntimas, demasiado íntimas, bailaron lentos, movieron el esqueleto, nadie sabía ni recordaba a la niña que aguardaba en casa del _examigo_.

Terminaron con los pies y la cabeza reventada, delante de toda la demás gente que no se percataba de nada y tampoco le interesaba. Eran desconocidos, ninguna persona sabía que esa era Kaoru Kamiya, hija del maestro Kojiro Kamiya, expulsada y desterrada de su Hogar por quedarse preñada sin estar casada y sin novio formal… La que había protegido el nombre del novio hasta el último golpe, y la que nunca lo reveló.

-¿Llevo a Kaoru a casa? –Preguntó Sanosuke seriamente, siempre preocupado por sus chicas, sin ninguna otra intención más que protegerlas.

-Déjala… la está pasando de maravilla. No la interrumpas. –Mostró la razón con la mirada: Kaoru se besaba fervientemente con el sujeto de rostro desconocido como siempre hacía con uno y con otro. Megumi los desaprobaba a todos, pero la dejaba, Kaoru era mayor y podía escoger a su propio hombre… aunque debiese intentar una y otra vez con distintos tipos... tal vez, en una de esas, aparecía el héroe azul que la sacara de esa pobreza enfermarte y desesperante en la cual vivía. Quizás solo necesitaba amor… podía ser la pobreza del corazón la que estaba consumiendo a su amiga. Kaoru Kamiya era pobre de corazón. Estaba vacía y cerrada, y no pensaba abrirse ni con la llave maestra que trae siempre consigo el príncipe.

-Kaoru, te llevaré a casa… -Cascó Sanosuke, con las llaves del auto en las manos.

-Hey, amigo… tranquilo, la señorita esta pasándola bien. –Alertó el hombre.

-Sano… es temprano aún. Una hora más… solo una. –Enunció con dificultad la chica, en brazos del personaje.

-Estás ebria… -Alegó medio enojado el castaño.

-No lo estoy. –Bufó obstinada.

-Vienes conmigo, te llevaré a tu casa.

Sanosuke Sagara sabía lo que significaba tener un padre borracho que nunca llegaba y cuando lo hacía no era para nada más que golpear, ofender y culpar a sus hijos por la muerte de su madre. La situación de Kaoru era diferente, pero el sabía, que en casa del vecino de Kaoru había una niña esperándola de la misma forma que esperaba el, cuando aún era un tierno niño de pelo y ojos cafés profundos y llenos de determinación.

-Misao te está esperando.

-¿Misao? –Interrogó el posible novio de ese día a Kaoru.

Rió buscando una explicación. -Mi… hermana, me espera en casa. –Mintió. Sanosuke la observó con desaprobación. –Sano… ella puede esperar.

-Si. –Le dio toda la razón. -Puede esperarte toda la vida si así lo deseas, pero no será pequeña y tierna cuando decidas ir por ella. –Golpeó.

-¿Te gusta criticarme, verdad? –Balbuceó con la lata de cerveza en la mano.

-Solo ven conmigo. –La jaló del brazo y de un puro movimiento la hizo caminar hasta la camioneta, la subió en ella y encendió el motor lo suficientemente enojado como para abrir la boca una vez y gritarle que tire eso, refiriéndose a la lata.

-No estoy ebria. –Masculló.

El camino fue frío. A Sanosuke no le gustaba que las mujeres sufrieran, y esa Kaoru estaba atándose las manos ella misma. Alguien tenía que hacer algo, y si Megumi se negaba, quedaba automáticamente en sus manos.

La dejó en su casa, Kaoru bajó sin despedirse, buscó las llaves harto rato y entró en su pequeña casa, una muy chiquita que había alquilado luego que cansarse de vivir a expensas de Kenshin Himura, su mejor amigo de Universidad, y quien puso su hombro para que ella llorase por una vida extraviada. Se quitó los zapatos. El la había acogido en su hogar, estando embarazada, pero ella no había soportado ver cómo el salía a la Facultad todas las mañanas y estudiaba para los exámenes que ella no podía rendir.

Huyendo de el había buscado un trabajo en un supermercado y había alquilado la barata vivienda de al lado. Cuando la niña nació tuvo que seguir trabajando, y luego de unos meses Kenshin Himura, a propia petición de el, se había convertido en el protector y cuidador oficial del bebé.

Misao lo llamaba padre… ¡Si padre no había ninguno! ¡Ni siquiera el suyo, que le había dado la espalda cuando más lo había necesitado! ¡Todos eran unos malditos! Pero Kenshin era… era… Cuidaba a Misao, protegía a Misao, quería a Misao…

¡Misao!

Encajó uno de sus pies en un zapato y salió corriendo a duras penas por la puerta de su casa, cruzó su feo jardín de tierra y llegó hasta el pastito de el, tocó la puerta y nadie contestó.

-¿Kenshin? –Temió abrir, pero lo hizo, algo le decía en su dos sentidos funcionales que no todo andaba bien. Entró y avanzó hasta el living, donde un hombre de rostro cálido y ojos violetas la observaba sentado en un sofá, con un libro en las manos, y una luz de media potencia.

-Kenshin perdóname, yo… me retracé. –Mintió, como era su costumbre. Kenshin ya lo sabía.

-Estás ebria. –La reprendió.

-¡No lo estoy! –Largó Kaoru sin motivo para enojarse. -¿Por qué todos le decían lo mismo? –Estoy cansada…

-Estás borracha como una tuba y has llegado tarde, Misao se durmió.

-Mejor así… -Bajó la cabeza.

-¿Mejor así? ¿Te sientes aliviada por decepcionar a tu hija de esa forma? –Tachó el joven, incrédulamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Si lo es. –Se puso de pie inclemente y con el ceño fruncido. No podía dejar caer a Kaoru en la perdición. Dejó el libro en la mesita y la encaró. Kaoru retrocedió un metro de el. Lo miró a la distancia.

-No lo es… no eres nada mío.

Kenshin se enfadó por la respuesta. –Fuimos amigos, buenos amigos…

Kaoru respondió con porfía. –Tú lo has dicho… Fuimos. Tú no te metes en mi vida, y no me meto en la tuya… tu cuida de Misao, yo te doy dinero. –Solucionó con voz despreocupada.

-No quiero tu dinero, me preocupo por ti, mira cómo estás… ebria, cansada, trasnochada, sucia. –Recriminó.

-¡No es problema tuyo! ¡Todos los hombres quieren controlar nuestras vidas y luego marcharse para siempre y dejarnos solas! ¡Solo quieres controlarme! –Kaoru se enfureció y Kenshin se revolvió el cabello y se paseó por la sala tratando de no mirarla y ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella, Dios?

-No quiero controlarte, Kaoru. –Lucho contra la corriente. –Quiero que estés bien, sana, que cuides de Misao, que retomes tu vida…

Kaoru se irritó y creyó ver sus verdaderas intenciones. -¡Te crees con el derecho de reclamarme por que todo en tu maldita existencia ha resultado como querías¡ -Reclamó con impotencia. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser peor que el? -¡Yo no pedí que ella viniera! ¡No puedo hacer más, Kenshin! ¡No está en mis manos!

Kenshin vio como ella se alteraba de sobremanera y se ponía a llorar. Impotencia, rabia, no sabía que sentir en una situación como aquella. Kaoru estaba destruyéndose ella misma y no entendía que el no quería dejarla.

Tomó determinación. Ella debía ver sus errores. -¿Tanto te afecta que el te haya dejado? ¡¿Tanto te duele haber abandonado tus estudios?! ¡¡¿Es tan difícil trabajar y vivir normalmente como cualquiera de nosotros?!! –Kaoru quedó estupefacta. Descubrir a Kenshin así de enojado era… era desesperante. Debía admitir, tal vez, que no quería que el la odiase. -¡Tienes algo mucho más hermoso y que la gente normal, como dices que YO soy, no tiene! Misao muere por ti, Kaoru… ¡¡Date cuenta!!

Trató de hacerle entender la belleza de su hija, la magnitud de lo que significaba la palabra _madre_, trató de enseñarle todo el amor que Misao tenía para ella, pero Kaoru no quería escuchar, Kaoru no notaba nada de lo que se perdía, Kaoru solo añoraba su antigua vida… Kaoru estaba perdida entonces.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! –Vociferó como una loca. Kenshin se asustó por la pequeña, si ella despertaba se aterraría con la discusión. El problema era que era inevitable pelear.

-No tiene nada de malo ser madre soltera. –Articuló intentando relajarse.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… -Se burló Kaoru alzando las manos y alborotando de su suerte que, comparada con la de el, era la peor. -No te quedaste sola y sin hogar y con un vientre que crecía y crecía. –Manifestó iracunda. -¡No sabes lo que significa tener que cargar con todo esto TU SOLA! ¡No lo sabes, Kenshin! ¡Soy la escoria de la sociedad y ya no sirvo para nadie, nadie me presta ayuda, nadie se enamora de mí, nadie me quiere en su vida!

Ella definitivamente se equivocaba. Misao lloraba por tenerla más en su vida, el siempre le había prestado toda su ayuda, Kaoru estaba ciega.

-¡Soy lo peor! –Gimió mortificada a punto de caer en cualquier parte.

Kaoru debía entender. Había sido suficiente de malos entendidos, peleas y ataques, Misao requería a su madre en ese momento.

-No te esfuerzas por hacerlo mejor. –Habló tranquilamente. Kaoru vio como el tachaba su existencia desde un punto superior. –Mira tu vida… ¡Todo está al revés! Misao necesita una verdadera madre…

-¡Una verdadera madre está casada y tiene un padre para sus hijos, Kenshin! –Trató de explicar de una vez por todas con un rugido bestial. El estaba torturándola. Se dio una vuelta sobre sus pies… ¡Estaba torturándola! ¡Tortura! Sujetó su cabeza y estiró su cabello hasta atrás.

-¿Por eso sales con cualquier imbécil que se te cruce… para darle un padre a Misao? –Continuó amargamente y con ironía, colérico de verdad. ¡Kaoru no entendía razones!

Basta. ¡Basta! ¡Kenshin Himura no era nadie para reclamarle todo! ¡Ya era una mujer adulta y podía hacer lo que quisiera!

-¡¡Por supuesto que si… -Concedió. -…Y me casaría con el primer idiota que me ame y me pida matrimonio!! –Kenshin la miró absorto.

-Yo no soy un idiota, Kaoru… -Confesó con un murmullo y bajando la cabeza. Se rendía. ¿Para qué pelear más y terminar de destruirlo todo?

Silencio. El bajó la mirada y Kaoru buscó sus ojos como nunca antes. Kenshin Himura… El agradable pelirrojo de baja estatura, cabellos como el fuego e intensos ojos violaceos que cuidaba de su hija, que la acogía cuando tenía problemas… cuando llegaba borracha; que no aceptaba su dinero, que la cobijaba siempre y perdonaba todas sus indolencias… El lo hacía por que…

¿Lo hacía por que la amaba?

¿A ella? ¿A la irresponsable y mala Kaoru? ¿A la estúpida madre soltera que huía de su maternidad y la cubría con trabajo, horas extras y extensas fiestas podridas?

Buscó su el violeta con el barniz mar de su mirada, pero estaba oculto bajo el granate de su extensa cabellera. Si, tal vez la amaba… pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba encubierto.

Kenshin se avergonzaba de quererla.

Rió amargamente de su desgracia. –Pero no te casarás conmigo, Kenshin… El príncipe azul no existe, y la Bella Durmiente quizás esté muerta de verdad. –No había nada de alcohol en sus palabras, Kaoru Kamiya estaba más lúcida que nunca y conocía cada una de sus faltas. En el fondo de su corazón siempre había sabido que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. –No existen los finales felices. –Murmuró, condenándose.

Y era esa Kaoru, con todos esos defectos la que le gustaba, la que lo hacía soportar cada uno de sus abusos. La débil chica, la inteligente, la perseverante aunque fuese en las cosas malas. La Kaoru que estaba delante de el.

Kenshin sonrió con ternura. –Te amo. –Declaró, caminando hacia ella.

-Te odio. –Trató de protegerse de el. No quería ser engañada nuevamente. Todos los hombres eran… Eran…

-No es verdad… -La abrazó, y ella no tuvo la fuerza ni la voluntad para impedirlo. Ese abrazo era más reconfortante que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Le indicaba que ya no estaba sola, que alguien la amaba, que Kenshin estaba ahí, en su corazón. Había descubierto que Kenshin siempre había estado en el.

-Claro que si. –Trató de negarlo testarudamente, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y guardando todos los sentimientos que había descubierto que tenía cuando el tocó su rostro. Ya no quería sufrir más.

-Yo se que no. –Insistió con dulzura.

Kaoru resopló con tristeza. –Tienes razón… Siempre tienes la maldita razón.

-¿Te casarás conmigo? –Kaoru levantó la vista sorprendida y se encontró con la de el. No pudo evitar ponerse a lagrimear.

-¿Ahora debo llorar de la emoción, darte un beso y responderte que no lo sabía, pero había soñado día y noche con este día? –Tartamudeó con barullos temerosos, para ocultar su indecisión. Su voz traicionera salió más cortada de lo que debía.

-Puedes responderme que si… -Bromeó Ken, con humor. La chica no dijo nada, solo lo estudió intensamente con ganas de tomar su mano y correr por el calendario nadando en aquel océano. -¿Kaoru…?

-Te amo desde hace tanto… -Explotó, aunque trató de contenerlo cubriéndolo todo con un odio innecesario que no pudo reprimir más. La mojigata Kaoru había dejado caer todas sus máscaras: Amaba a ese engreído que ni siquiera era engreído. El siempre había abrigado su piel con su bálsamo de consejos y ayudas furtivas que echaba encima de todos sus traspiés.

-No desde hace más que yo. –Reconoció fervientemente.

-¿Qué hemos estado haciendo entonces? –Indagó Kaoru con el cuerpo liviano y embriagado de prosperidad.

-Esperando el _"Y fueron felices para siempre"._ –Unió su frente a la de ella y fundieron sus ojos en un potente abrazo, sin descubrir que la pequeña, que había despertado de los gritos, suspiraba de alegría al ver a su madre llegar, y a su _padre_ Kenshin estrecharla como a una esposa. Rió y se bañó en las lagunas garzas de ella.

-Kenshin… perdí mi zapatilla… -No quería estropear el mejor momento de su existencia, pero su pie se estaba congelando.

-Quédate… Tal vez haya una para ti en mi vida. –Solucionó Kenshin Himura con todo el amor del mundo, aferrándola con toda su fuerza para que nunca se le escapase de las manos otra vez, y, dándole al fin, el beso infinito que había esperado robarle a esa niña caprichosa desde hacía años.

**FIN**

**Cuando la vida y la suerte se han olvidado de nosotros hasta el punto que, complemente abandonados y abatidos dejamos de creer, todo se vuelve nebuloso irremediablemente. Para salir de ese agujero extenso y profundo no debemos buscar escaleras inexistentes ni inventar refugios resignados… solo debemos desear que todo salga bien, creer que podremos hacerlo y veremos frente a nosotros el tan anhelado final feliz. ¡Recoge los pedazos de tu corazón y corre hasta el!**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES HAYA GUSTADO AUNQUE SEA UN POCO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y OJALÁ DEJES UN REVIEW, AUNQUE SEA ANÓNIMO PARA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TAL. TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS POR AQUÍ EN MI CABEZA, DE VERDAD SERÉ FELIZ SI EL FIC LES GUSTÓ, ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRÍTICAS, YA SABEN QUE CON LAS CRÍTICAS TODOS CRECEMOS UN POCO. **

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!**

**CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW. **

**SÁBADO 9 DE FEBRERO. 02:16 HRS**

**¡ADIÓS!**

"**LO ESENCIAL ES INVISIBLE A LOS OJOS"**


End file.
